


Michael vs. Michael

by Dorian_The_Grey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, Crazy Michael (Supernatural), Dean Says Yes, Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Michael is a Little Shit, Michael out of the Cage, Michael vs Alternate Michael, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Spoilers, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorian_The_Grey/pseuds/Dorian_The_Grey
Summary: Dean says yes to Michael, but not the Michael everyone thought.





	Michael vs. Michael

The grip around Dean’s neck was suffocating. He could hear the sound of his windpipe creaking with each squeeze. After everything he’d been through, all the pain and loss and agony, this couldn’t be how it ended. The eldest Winchester male could barely make out the voice of his younger brother calling out from somewhere behind him. He gasped, his vision blurring with each passing moment. Just when he began to think it was over he heard it, like bells and trumpets singing in the back of his head.

It was a voice, musical yet rich with power. It sang to him, called out into his mind and whispered promises to him. Once upon a time Dean would have never listened, never accepted such a thing, but with the lack of oxygen and no back up plan he knew there was only one possible answer. Mustering up all the will he could Dean managed to gasp out one single word,

“ _Yes_.”

A impossible bright light consumed the room, blinding the others present. The entrance of two other people went unnoticed as the one holding the Righteous Man was thrown backwards against a metal pillar. The blinding whiteness began to fade to a ethereal glow as a pair of huge wings cast shadows on the walls around them. Finally the light faded all together, leaving the proud grinning form of Dean Winchester.

The green eyed male slowly took in his surroundings, blinking once, then twice as if to clear his vision.

“Dean?” A soft, cautious voice called out from behind him. He tilted his head slightly before glancing over his shoulder. Slowly he opened his mouth to answer,

“We’re sorry. The number you are trying to reach is no longer in service. Please hang up and try your call again.”

The dirty blonde male turned his head back to face the man who had previously had his throat in a vice grip. “Now me,” he began, drawing out the ‘e’ in a playful scolding tone, “You’ve been a very naughty boy.”

“Michael.” Another voice called out, this one sounding nervous and disbelieving.

Michael turned to face his younger brother with a disapproving look pasted on Dean’s face. “Now Luci, you’ve got some explaining to do.”

Lucifer tried to force a smile, the twitch of his lips coming out more as a grimace. “Okay Jack, time to go.” he said quickly, reaching out for his son’s arm.

“No, no, no. You and I have some things to discuss.” Michael told him, snapping his fingers in a way that was sassy in a disturbing way. Lucifer was frozen in place, stunning the archangel as he realized he was trapped and couldn’t move. “Now you stay right there young man, while the grown ups talk.”

Michael turned back around to face his alternate self, placing his hands on his vessel’s hips and leaning forward in a condescending manner. “Now other me, it appears you haven’t been very nice.” He says, his voice taking on a tone like he was scolding a small child for sneaking cookies before dinner.

The alternate Michael recovered from the shock of being thrown back and realizing he was no longer facing a weak human, his eyes narrowed and he stood tall and proud. “You think you can talk down to me? Think you can beat me? Lucifer told me all about your time locked in his cage. How you’d gone crazy.”

“Well, Little Lulu has been known to be rather dramatic and to exaggerate things.” Michael sighed, giving his younger brother a disapproving look. “Ever since he was but a little fledgling, trailing after me.” With another put upon sigh that only an older sibling could pull off, he faced his other self.

Alternate Michael glared and took a step forward, “You pathetic-”

“Bored now.” Michael interrupted, reaching his hand out at an impressive speed and slamming his palm against his counterparts forehead. “Bye bye.”

The other archangel let out a ear-splitting scream as he lit up from the inside, his vessel slowly burning away into ash. Michael watched as his doppelganger crumbled away before turning to face his younger brother.

“Now then,” The oldest angel said as he locked eyes with his little brother. “Luci, why did you make a deal with other me?”

“W-what? What’s he talking about?” Jack asked, looking between his uncle and his father.

Lucifer made a few sounds of mock offence before crossing his arms and answering, “I have no idea what he’s talking about.”

Sam, who had just regained his bearings, stared at his brother’s body in shock before pushing his feelings aside and turning to look at Jack. “Lucifer made a deal with Michael. He’d bring Michael here, and in return he would get you and Michael would get this world.”

Jack looked back and forth between Sam and Lucifer, a look of hurt disbelief on his features. “Is that true?” He questioned in a small voice. The young nephilim looked lost, his eyes traveling between his friend and his father. His gaze snapped over to Castiel who had pulled himself up off the floor and to his feet.

“Is it true?” He asked the angel he had once claimed as his father.

Castiel looked his nephew in the eyes before nodding, “It’s true.”

Raw agony began to flicker across Jack’s face before it settled into a mask of anger. The young blond turned to face his birth father, rage swimming behind his eyes as they began to glow a wicked golden colour. “They were right about you.” he growled.

Lucifer looked at his son with denial and innocence before finally deciding to drop the act, “Come on son, you can’t deny that you enjoyed our time together.”

Jack scowled, lifting his hand towards the other blonde only to have his wrist grabbed and his arm lowered.

“Okie dokie kiddo, that’s enough.” Dean’s voice said from behind him. But that wasn’t Dean, Jack knew.

“You’re Michael.” He stated more than asked. He watched as a grin stretched across his friends borrowed face.

“Right you are Little Duckling.” Michael said happily.

Jack paused before replying simply, “You’re not what I expected.”

“I know, you thought I’d be taller right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was so bored when I made this but I'm kinda proud. I enjoyed writing a slightly crazy Michael and I hope you guys enjoyed his characterization as much as I liked writing him.
> 
> It's a bit of an abrupt ending but I couldn't really think of what else to add. I might go back and add more or turn this into a series of one shots. I really loved crazy Michael.


End file.
